


Отдел 1/1

by creepysweater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Native Russia, Original Character(s), Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Кирилл - потомственный охотник за нечистью. Он заканчивает академию МВД и отправляется на службу в родной город, где его распределяют в специальное подразделение по делам магического характера.





	Отдел 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Этот небольшой рассказ я написала по заявке одного хорошего человека. Собственно, это автор персонажей и самой идеи. Рисунок тоже его  
> https://65.media.tumblr.com/b30cb84984f1fbc36e034b3038935067/tumblr_o3bl7dETju1qlp88lo10_r1_540.jpg  
> Я давно планировала написать нечто подобное. Очень рада, что мне разрешили со всем этим поиграться. Хотя, конечно, это больше похоже на фанфик по заданной идее.
> 
> Примечания:  
> * ОУУП и ПДН ОП №1 «Авиастроительный» – Отделение участковых уполномоченных полиции и подразделения по делам несовершеннолетних отдела министерства внутренних дел Авиастроительного района.

Кирилл стоял в новенькой, тщательно выглаженной форме, с коробкой вещей под мышкой и смотрел на вывеску над покоцанным крылечком. Если бы не она, Кирилл ни в жизнь бы не догадался, что нужный ему отдел находится в этой богом забытой подворотне. Правда, непосвящённому человеку было бы сложно что-то понять из написанного: Отдел ПДМХ 1/1 при ОУУП и ПДН ОП №1 «Авиастроительный»*. Очевидно, основная функция вывески была связана с отпугиванием случайных прохожих набором непонятных аббревиатур. А случайным людям делать здесь было действительно нечего. В отличие от Кирилла.

Всего пару недель назад отгремел выпуск в Нижегородской академии МВД, и Кирилл получил направление на службу в родную Казань. Он был счастлив, ведь, наконец-то, оказался на своём месте! Можно сказать, что он шёл к этому всю жизнь. Мало кто с начальной школы знает, какой путь выбрать. И Кирилл был как раз из этих счастливчиков. Вся семья давно смирилась с его выбором: и родители, и даже дядя Валера. Хотя последнему затея служить в органах всё равно не шибко нравилась. Он считал, что лучше действовать самостоятельно без бюрократической волокиты. Но после нескольких тяжёлых разговоров и одной ссоры племянника поддержал.

Кирилл смахнул тополиный пух, прицепившийся к отутюженной штанине, пригладил волосы, которые наверняка торчали во все стороны. И, крепче перехватив коробку, он дёрнул за ручку и переступил порог отдела 1/1 подразделения по делам магического характера при полицейском отделении №1 Авиастроительного района города Казани.

Холл оказался не таким просторным и оживлённым, как в других участках, где Кириллу доводилось бывать. Честно говоря, это даже холлом было не назвать, скорее — очень широким коридором. Стены с местами облупившейся штукатуркой, подсохшая пальма в кадке и запах мокрой тряпки. А начинался этот коридор с КПП.

— Парень, ты кто такой? — спросил охранник, пухлый мужчина с седыми усами, сидящий за столом у турникета.

— Лейтенант Кондратьев, — представился Кирилл. — Прибыл на место службы.

Он протянул паспорт и направление, выданное накануне в районном отделении полиции вместе с формой. Охранник внимательно прочитал написанное, заглянул в паспорт и с любопытством посмотрел на Кирилла.

— Новенький, значит? Нам новенькие нужны. Особенно после истории с Егорычем.

Кирилл понятия не имел, что случилось с этим Егорычем, но на всякий случай решил не уточнять. Только вежливо кивнул.

Охранник вернул ему документы, к которым приложил временный пропуск.

— К концу недели сделаем постоянный, а пока с этим походишь. Иди — вторая дверь направо. Все ваши там сидят.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кирилл, прикладывая пропуск к турникету.

Он прошёл в указанном направлении и оказался в большой комнате, заставленной рабочими столами. Здесь-то народу было много, и все были заняты своими делами. Что любопытно, не очень служебными: пили кофе и болтали с коллегами. Лишь некоторые писали отчёты или беседовали по телефону.

Кирилл обвёл взглядом помещение — внимания на него никто не обратил. Тогда он шагнул к ближайшему столу, на краю которого сидел парень с погонами старшего лейтенанта и увлечённо играл в какое-то приложение на мобильнике.

— Здравствуйте, я ваш новый сотрудник, — обратился к нему Кирилл. — Лейтенант Кирилл Кондратьев.

Парень отложил телефон и широко улыбнулся.

— Ренат Алиеев, — представился он и пожал Кириллу руку. — Шеф говорил, что у нас ожидается пополнение. Правда, его до конца недели не будет на месте.

Он поднялся и громко обратился ко всем:

— Народ, а вот и наш новичок!

Головы присутствующих повернулись в их сторону. Послышалось одобрительное гудение вперемешку с приветствиями. Кирилл пару раз кивнул, как игрушечный болванчик, а Ренат панибратски положил ему на плечо руку и повёл к свободному столу.

— Ты учти, у нас тут нет всей этой фигни, как в академии. Мы — одна большая семья. Ведь никогда не знаешь, кто будет прикрывать тебе спину. Понял?

— Понял.

— А это твоё место. — Ренат остановился около старого стола, стоящего в самом углу. — Раньше здесь сидел Егорыч. Бедняга…

Кирилл уставился на стол, словно тот мог раскрыть ему страшную тайну того, что случилось с Егорычем. Стол как стол — с потёртой столешницей и кособокими ящиками.

— Ну, располагайся.

Кирилл поставил коробку на стол, а Ренат деловито на неё посмотрел.

— Принёс всё, что сказали?

Кирилл снова кивнул и принялся вынимать папки, скрепки, ручки, карандаши, пачку бумаги для принтера, блокноты и, конечно же, кружку. Ренат покрутил в руках один из блокнотов, на обложке которой была изображена Тойота Королла и хмыкнул.

— Что поделать — финансирование у нас ни к чёрту. Ой!

Он резко прижал руку к уху, в которое за мгновение до этого врезалась увесистая книга.

— Не поминай! — грозно сказала высокая темноволосая девушка в штатском, сидящая через несколько столов от них.

Кирилл понял, что бросила книгу именно она. Вот только зачем? Что такого в чертыхании? Впрочем, отдел был специфическим. Мало ли какая профдеформация могла случиться. А девушка уже отвернулась от них как ни в чём не бывало.

— Дура, — пробубнил Ренат, и Кирилл отметил, как он опасливо покосился на девушку, видимо надеясь, что та его не услышит.

— Кто это? — поинтересовался Кирилл.

Подняв с пола книгу, которой оказался уголовный кодекс, Ренат вздохнул и угрюмо произнёс:

— Ещё узнаешь.

С этими словами он ушёл, оставив Кирилла дальше разбирать вещи. Раскладывая папки и бумаги по ящикам, Кирилл ещё раз украдкой посмотрел на ту странную девушку. Но более ничего необычного она не вытворяла — всё так же сидела на своём месте и негромко беседовала со своей коллегой.

Убрав всё принесённое добро в ящики, попутно сделав себе мысленную пометку обязательно их починить, потому что те дико заедают, Кирилл сел ровно и сложил руки перед собой. Ему стало немного неловко сидеть вот так, почти по-школьному. Кирилл провёл пальцем по столешнице и подумал, что служи он в обычном участке, свой стол у него появился бы ещё нескоро. Он старался не прислушиваться к разговорам вокруг, но чувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды. Интересно, как много сообщил о нём начальник? В курсе ли они, что Кирилл не просто выпускник академии МВД? И, самое для него важное, были ли среди них такие же, как он? Дядя Валера говорил, что их дар стал редкостью. На одной кафедре с Кириллом училось трое ребят с такими же способностями, но их распределили на Урал и в Сибирь. В полиции же по большей части служили обычные люди.

Зазвенел очередной телефонный звонок, и спустя пару минут один из сотрудников громко объявил:

— У нас вызов. Промзона. Там в Строительном переулке засекли собаку. Возможно, это не наш Бобик, но проверить надо.

Кто-то раздосадовано цокнул языком, затем скрипнул отъезжающий стул.

— Видимо, я выиграла, — понуро сказала девушка, которая до этого бросила уголовным кодексом в Рената. Она вышла из-за стола и направилась к двери. — Новичок, на выход.

Кирилл не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему.

— Эй! Тебя на слух не проверяли, что ли? — раздражённо спросила девушка. — За мной.

Кирилл удивился, что его берут на вызов в первый же день. Он подскочил с места и поспешил за девушкой. Он испытывал смесь радости от первого вызова и негодования, что придётся работать со столь неуравновешенной особой.

Нагнал Кирилл её уже у КПП. Словно его не замечая, она покинула здание и устремилась куда-то за угол. Кирилл старался не отставать. Ему было не по себе: от девушки исходила странная аура. Он не мог понять, что это.

Они остановились у серой «девятки».

— А почему вы сказали, что выиграли? — поинтересовался Кирилл, наблюдая, как его спутница отпирает замок.

— Потому что мы поспорили: кто первый получит вызов, тот берёт новичка.

По её кислому тону Кирилл понял, что выигрышем она это явно не считает.

— Что ж, новичок, садись, — сказала девушка, занимая кресло водителя.

— Меня Кирилл зовут, — улыбнулся он, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение и пристёгивая ремень безопасности.

— Хорошо.

— А вас?

Девушка сверкнула на него глазами, потом хмыкнула и ответила отрывисто:

— Диляра. Каримова.

Она выжала сцепление, включила первую скорость и, мягко нажав на педаль газа, аккуратно вывела автомобиль с парковки.

Казалось, Диляра была не расположена к беседе. Но Кирилла не отпускало чувство непонятной тревоги. Что-то с этой девушкой было не так. И дело даже не в швырянии коллег книгами и последующим равнодушии. Однако нащупать, что же именно его тревожит, Кирилл пока не мог. Желая отвлечься от назойливых мыслей, он решил разузнать, в чём же суть вызова.

— Что за собака? — спросил он.

Диляра бросила на него быстрый взгляд и ответила:

— В городе произошла серия нападений собак на людей. Во всех случаях очевидцы описывают большую чёрную дворнягу со сломанным ухом.

— И какое это имеет отношение к нашему отделу?

— Во всех случаях жертвы умирали от внезапной лихорадки.

Кирилл скептически изогнул бровь. Верно поняв его сомнения, Диляра продолжила:

— Это не было бешенством — люди умирали на следующий же день. Всё, что их объединяло, укус конкретного животного.

Кирилл был удивлён.

— Ну, в таком случае, это дело ветконтроля. Как оно попало к нам?

— Оттуда и попало, — усмехнулась Диляра. — Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что у нас есть люди в других муниципальных структурах?

— Конечно, — поспешно отозвался Кирилл. — Но если вы думаете, что это та самая собака, то почему отправили только нас?

Диляра устало вздохнула.

— Этих звонков поступает по десять штук на дню! И в лучшем случае мы видим по приезду какую-нибудь кудлатую болонку. Но чаще всего никого уже нет. Так что, вероятно, и мы едем на пустое место.

Она снова покосилась на него, после чего целиком и полностью сосредоточилась на дороге. Этот июнь был на удивление приятным — солнце не пекло нещадно, а небо не проливалось внезапным дождём. В общем, погода не издевалась над горожанами, что в последние годы было редкостью. Кирилл опустил стекло и, подставив лицо свежему воздуху, рассматривал улицу. Он жил вместе с родителями в центральной, старой части города, а в этом районе, кажется, вообще ни разу не бывал. Они проезжали мимо однообразных многоэтажек, чьи серые и белые стены отражали солнечные лучи, вынуждая жмурить глаза.

Очень скоро они выехали из жилого массива и оказались в промышленной зоне. Здесь располагались небольшие заводы, строительные магазины, разные конторки и автомастерские. Даже не посматривая на указатели, Диляра вела автомобиль по безлюдным переулкам.

— Где-то тут… — бормотала она.

Кирилл глядел во все стороны, насколько позволял обзор из окон машины. Собаки видно не было. Тогда Диляра припарковалась и дала команду покинуть салон.

— Пройдёмся, осмотримся, — пояснила она.

Они неторопливо бродили по плохо заасфальтированным дорожкам между зданиями. Из открытых окон доносились звуки каких-то строительных аппаратов. Снаружи не было ни души — видимо, ещё не пришло время рабочего перекура.

Вдруг Кирилл почувствовал что-то недоброе. По спине пробежал холодок, а позади послышалось тяжёлое дыхание. Оборачиваясь, Кирилл уже знал, что увидит. У стены стоялая здоровенная собака чёрной масти. Одно ухо у неё было сломано, а изо рта текла слюна. Первой мыслью было сожаление, что это не болонка. Второй — что надо бежать. Но обе они были не к месту. Кирилл расправил плечи и, не сводя глаз с псины, позвал свою коллегу:

— Эй, она тут.

Диляра оглянулась, а собака зарычала и бросилась на них. Кирилл уверенно загородил коллегу, но та внезапно его отпихнула и зарычала на собаку. Такого рыка Кирилл не слышал никогда в жизни — только в фантастических фильмах. От неожиданности он замер на месте. Чутьё его не подвело — с этой девушкой точно было что-то не так. Простые люди не бросаются на потусторонних существ и не издают нереальных звуков.

Собака напугалась ещё сильнее: она застыла на мгновение, поджала своё целое ухо и в один миг рванула в ближайший переулок.

— Что за… — начал было Кирилл, но Диляра его перебила:

— За ней!

Она сорвалась с места. Кирилл проводил её взглядом, пару секунд он боролся с сомнениями, но чувство долга перевесило, и он побежал следом.

Он нагнал Диляру через несколько переулков. Она загнала собаку в угол. Та скулила и рычала, вилась в своём капкане, но не решалась приблизиться к девушке. Признаться, Кирилл её понимал — он и сам сейчас не испытывал особого доверия к Диляре. У него было множество вопросов к коллеге. И он бы непременно их задал, если бы не собака. На всякий случай он встал поодаль, готовый обороняться и от собаки, и от Диляры.

Сама же девушка была крайне сосредоточена. Она достала из кармана зажигалку, крутанула колёсико. Огонёк не появился. Диляра повторила действия, но эффект остался прежним.

— Ты что делаешь? — нервно спросил Кирилл, а про себя подумал: «Нашла же время!»

Диляра не ответила, а отбросила зажигалку в сторону и принялась шарить по карманам, приговаривая:

— Где же? Да где же?!

Наконец, она подбежала к Кириллу и посмотрела на него почти умоляюще.

— Прошу, скажи, что ты куришь!

— Серьёзно?! Нет! — возмутился Кирилл, не понимая, какого чёрта ей вздумалось курить прямо сейчас. А Диляра с силой пнула его по ноге. — За что?

— Найди мне огонь, живо! — крикнула девушка.

— Зачем?!

Диляра смотрела на него зло, Кириллу казалось, что её глаза сами горят пламенем. Сейчас от неё несло опасностью посильнее, чем от собаки. Кирилл инстинктивно сжал кулаки.

— Мне нужна всего лишь искра, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнесла она.

Собака продолжала поскуливать и огрызаться. Кирилл с сомнением спросил:

— Это точно она?

— Можешь проверить, — ответила Диляра, делая приглашающий жест. Собака утробно зарычала, вокруг неё явственно обозначилась тёмная аура, и Кирилл от проверки воздержался. Он снова взглянул на Диляру — сейчас похожая аура исходила и от неё, но угрозы себе он не чувствовал. Дядя Валера всегда твердил, что верить надо только своему чутью. И в данный момент чутьё подсказывало ему, что нужно довериться коллеге.

— Зачем вам огонь? Используйте свой пистолет, — предложил он. — Там вам и искра, и всё, что угодно.

Диляра раздражённо фыркнула:

— У меня нет оружия.

— Почему? Вы же — следователь.

— Ты хочешь сейчас об этом поговорить? А сам-то!

Она выразительно посмотрела на его пояс, где должна была висеть кобура.

— Это же мой первый день, — почти обиженно отозвался Кирилл. — Мне его ещё не выдали.

Собака вновь зарычала.

— Не интересно! — отрезала Диляра. Она схватила его за рукав и твёрдым голосом сказала: — Если ты хочешь схватить эту тварь, то раздобудь мне хотя бы одну искру.

Её взгляд был всё таким же пугающим и вкупе с тоном произвёл нужный эффект. Кирилл видел её ауру и чувствовал исходящую от неё мощную энергию. Она точно не слабое создание, и просто так не стала бы просить о помощи. И тогда он начал лихорадочно соображать. Покрутив головой по сторонам, он увидел кое-что, что навело его на мысль — засыпанную щебнем дорожку, очевидно, ожидающую, когда её зальют асфальтом.

Кирилл кинулся к этой дорожке и принялся перебирать разномастные камни, попеременно ударяя ими друг по другу.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоумённо спросила Диляра.

— Ты разве не играла в детстве в пещерных людей? — отозвался Кирилл.

Сказав это, он в очередной раз стукнул камешками, и из них вылетела крошечная искорка. Диляра распахнула глаза и улыбнулась.

— Ещё! — попросила она.

Кирилл повторил действие, а Диляра взмахнула рукой, точно приманивая искру к себе. Всего лишь небольшое движение, но вдруг в ладони девушки развернулось пламя. Кирилл от неожиданности выронил камни и отскочил назад. Он ошарашено смотрел на колдовство, а кусочки мозаики складывались в полную картину.

— Вы ведьма? — выдохнул он.

Диляра повела пальцами, заставляя огонь взвиться пламенем, и ответила:

— Бери выше.

С этими словами она резко обернулась к собаке и направила огненный поток в её сторону. Собака заметалась, тёмная аура вокруг неё стала совсем чёрной и начала расти. Она увеличивалась, словно мыльный пузырь, пока не лопнула. Собака издала жуткий вой, упала на землю и исчезла. И хоть Кириллу доводилось видеть вещи и пострашнее, он всё равно нервно вздрогнул и брезгливо поморщился.

— Это ещё что такое? — возмутилась Диляра.

Она встряхнула руку, гася огонь, и осторожно приблизилась к месту, где должно было лежать тело. Внезапно она запнулась. Диляра присела и повела рукой по воздуху — та упёрлась в нечто невидимое, но плотное. Диляра недовольно поджала губы, поднялась на ноги и обратилась к Кириллу:

— Скажи, новичок, ты хорошо знаешь мифологию своей страны?

Кирилл медленно подошёл следом, рассматривая пустое место, и ответил:

— Получил зачёт автоматом.

Горделивые нотки скрыть не получилось. «Знал хорошо» — это слабо сказано. Мистических существ он изучил ещё в детстве, благодаря муштре дяди Валеры, но Диляре это знать было необязательно.

— И ты, конечно, догадался, кто это?

Кирилл действительно уже сделал предположение о природе этого существа. Поэтому он вполне уверенно заявил:

— Я думаю, это вупкан. Он может оборачиваться псом и сеет болезни. А теперь вот ещё и исчез. — Кирилл взглянул на спутницу — казалось, ответ её не удовлетворил. — Что не так?

Она неторопливо поправила волосы, отряхнула руки и, наконец, ответила:

— А то, что вупканы живут в Чувашии, и тут им делать нечего. Это серьёзное нарушение закона об интеграции.

Её замечание было верным. Любое магическое существо, вздумавшее сменить место обитания, должно было быть зафиксировано в соответствии в законом.

Они немного постояли над невидимым телом, размышляя каждый о своём, пока Диляра не поинтересовалась:

— Водить умеешь?

Кирилл кивнул и она сунула ему в руку ключи. Кирилл автоматически отшатнулся назад. Диляра усмехнулась:

— Не бойся, своих я не трогаю.

— Я не боюсь, — спокойно ответил Кирилл.

Развернувшись, он направился в ту сторону, где они оставили «девятку», но вдруг замешкался.

— А если он жив, что будете делать? — спросил он, глядя на Диляру с сомнением.

Она закатила глаза.

— По крайней мере, не умру. Иди.

Кирилл удивился подобному заявлению. Внутри снова шевельнулось чувство недоверия. Однако он крепче сжал ключи и отправился к автомобилю. Когда он вернулся — уже за рулём — Диляра всё ещё была там и не сводила глаз с места, где лежал мёртвый вупкан.

— В багажнике плёнка, — сказала девушка.

Кирилл поднял крышку и действительно увидел солидный рулон полиэтилена. Вместе они завернули в него тело. Под плёнкой оно вновь приняло очертания собаки. Теперь на потустороннее происхождение твари ничего не намекало. Погрузив тело в багажник, они сели в салон, и Диляра включила рацию.

— Приём. Каримова и Кондратьев.

— Приём, — проскрипел голос диспетчера.

— Мы взяли псину, везём в участок.

— Отлично, ждём.

Диляра выключила рацию, завела мотор, и автомобиль покинул пустой переулок.

Ехали они молча. Кирилл размышлял об увиденном. Он, конечно, уже сталкивался с ведьмами. Дядя Валера всегда советовал держаться от них подальше, чтобы не навешали каких-нибудь проклятий. Но ни у одной из них не было таких способностей, как у Диляры Каримовой. «Бери выше», сказала она. Что это могло значить? Кто же она? Кирилл пытался вспомнить хоть одно мистическое существо, умеющее управлять огнём, но на ум никого, кроме драконов не пришло. Да и драконы считались сказкой даже борцами с нечистью. Кирилл взялся за пуговицу на своей форменной рубашке, как делал это всегда, когда нервничал или активно о чём-то размышлял.

— Ну, спроси, — нарушила тишину Диляра.

Кирилл набрал в грудь воздуха и выпалил:

— Кто вы?

— Я — демон, — прозвучал спокойный ответ.

Кирилл крутанул пуговицу, так что она оторвалась.

— Вот чёрт, — сказал он тихо.

— Это ты мне? — усмехнулась Диляра и чуть строже добавила: — Не поминай.

Кирилл сунул пуговицу в нагрудный карман, чтобы не потерять, и уставился на свою коллегу с неподдельным интересом. Вот демонов он точно прежде не встречал, только слышал жутковатые истории о них. И теперь его терзало любопытно, притупившее инстинкт самосохранения. Диляра ничем не отличалась от человека внешне, но он чувствовал исходящую от неё энергию. Ему было непонятно лишь одно: почему Диляра использует свою силу против магических существ.

— Считаешь, я вру? — с вызовом спросила девушка.

— Нет, я знаю, что это правда, — уверенно произнёс Кирилл, чем вызвал у коллеги удивление. Она улыбнулась, сосредоточившись на дороге. Кирилл снова оглядел её с ног до головы и поинтересовался: — А почему вы служите в полиции? Ну, в нашем отделе.

— У меня есть причины. И я подозреваю, что они мало отличаются от твоих.

Её голос звучал уже не так раздражённо, как в начале дня. Кажется, реакция Кирилла на её происхождение пришлась ей по душе. Её аура уже не казалась такой тёмной, как в переулке, и Кирилл совсем расслабился.

— А что вы вообще делаете в этом мире? — спросил он.

— Считай меня жертвой неудачного эксперимента, — ответила Диляра.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Был один… — она нахмурилась, — экспериментатор. Он меня здесь и запер. Запер и помер. Сволочь.

Кирилл задумался — это звучало ещё интереснее. Ведь, насколько он знал, демоны оказывались в человеческом мире по своей воле.

— Колдун? — уточнил он и получил утвердительный кивок. — И как вы тут… уживаетесь?

— Уже привыкла. Хотя ваш мир довольно своеобразный, но с тех пор как приняли закон об интеграции, жить тут стало проще. Целых три года у меня есть права. Это, знаешь ли, совсем не плохо.

Обстановка окончательно разрядилась. Кириллу хотелось расспросить её о многом — не каждый день встречаешь существо из другого мира, которое не стремится оторвать тебе голову. Однако он решил, что набрасываться на нового знакомого с вопросами не очень вежливо. Да и времени для этого будет ещё предостаточно.

— А почему у вас нет оружия? — лишь поинтересовался он.

— Временно конфисковано. — Диляра наморщила нос, словно вспомнила что-то неприятное, а потом покосилась на него и задумчиво произнесла: — Для обычного человека ты на редкость спокойно отреагировал на моё признание. Выходит, ты — охотник?

— Потомственный, — не скрывая гордости, подтвердил Кирилл.

— Ну-да, ну-да, — рассеянно пробормотала себе под нос Диляра. — Кондратьевы.

— Вы знаете нашу семью? — удивился Кирилл.

— Некоторые семьи охотников оказываются заметнее других. Твой прадед хорошенько почистил этот город до открытия отдела 1/1.

Кирилл снова почувствовал прилив гордости — он вырос на рассказах о прадеде Тимофее Фёдоровиче. И отец, и дядя Валера часто делились семейными историями, а для Кирилла они были поинтереснее сказок. Но тут Диляра неожиданно добавила:

— Наших он перебил немало.

Она бросила на Кирилла пронзительный взгляд, отчего ему стало не по себе. До самого участка они не разговаривали. Но припарковав машину на служебной стоянке, Диляра бодро произнесла:

— Ну, что, новичок, с первым делом тебя!

— Спасибо. Я — Кирилл, помните? — отозвался он с улыбкой.

— Помню. Я буду звать тебя по имени, когда перестанешь «выкать».

Кирилл снова улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Хорошо, как скажете, то есть, скажешь.

— Вот и отлично, Кирилл. — Диляра подмигнула ему и вновь включила рацию. — Приём, принимаете собаку.

— Приём, уже бегу, — послышался весёлый, знакомый Кириллу голос.

Его догадка подтвердилась, когда через пару минут к ним подошёл Ренат. Его глаза светились азартом, в предвкушении он едва не потирал руки.

— Ну, показывайте!

Диляра открыла багажник, и Ренат разочарованно вздохнул.

— Я думал, она будет живой, — сказал он, ощупывая тело через плёнку.

— Поверь, ты бы этого не хотел, — с ухмылкой заметила Диляра.

Ренат тем временем приоткрыл полиэтилен и спросил с негодованием:

— Это ещё как понимать?!

Диляра хлопнула его по плечу и сквозь зевок сказала:

— Так и понимай, Ренат Равильевич. Кирилл тебе всё объяснит, а я пойду пить кофе — силы сами себя не восстановят.

Она бросила Кириллу ключи и удалилась. Ренат кивнул в сторону трупа.

— Сначала оттащим его в морозилку, а потом всё расскажешь.

Кирилл согласно кивнул. В четыре руки они справились быстро: достали собаку из машины и пронесли через КПП под удивлённый присвист охранника в противоположную офису часть здания. Кирилл с интересом рассматривал непонятное прохладное помещение с огромными ящиками в стене и металлическими стоялыми.

— Что у вас здесь? Морг? — поинтересовался Кирилл, когда они свалили тело на ближайший стол.

Ренат отошёл к стене и вытащил наугад один из ящиков. Внутри уже лежало что-то в целофане, Ренат поморщился и задвинул его назад.

— Вроде того, — сказал он, берясь за следующий. — О, пусто! Давай-ка сюда.

Они снова дружно ухватились за труп и положили в свободный ящик. Задвинув его, Ренат вопросительно посмотрел на Кирилла:

— Ну, и кто это у нас?

— Вупкан.

Ренат сначала нахмурился, вспоминая это существо, потом вскинул брови и цокнул языком.

— Ну, надо же! Кто бы мог подумать, — он почесал лоб, а потом хитро прищурился. — А с Дилярой как прошло?

— Ну… — протянул Кирилл, — она меня пнула. А в остальном неплохо.

Он коротко рассмеялся, а Ренат понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Ничего. Мне вот она в первый наш выезд ребро сломала — я, видите ли, с электронной сигаретой ходил! Кто ж знал, что нужно с собой спички таскать. К счастью, мы тогда без её фокусов справились.

Он хохотнул, а Кирилл выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. «Фокус» Диляры не выходил у него из головы, равно как и её признание.

— Впервые демона встретил, — признался Кирилл. — Не думал, что они работают в полиции. Неужели её тут никто не боится?

Ренат ответил серьёзно:

— Боимся. Ты же видел, какие у неё некрепкие нервы. Но… просто не нарывайся, — он развёл руками и куда веселее добавил: — И запасись зажигалками.

Кирилл ещё раз огляделся с любопытством. Ренат усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу.

— Насмотришься ещё! Нам тут часто бывать приходится.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзно. Особенно в последнее время. Нечисти стало в разы больше. Ладно бы свои, местные твари, так ещё и с соседних регионов бегут, — он задумчиво вздохнул, опомнился и бодро произнёс: — Ладно, не бери в голову, а то будешь, как Егорыч.

— А что с ним случилось-то, с Егорычем этим? — пользуясь случаем, спросил Кирилл.

— Сгорел на работе. В переносном смысле, конечно. Кукушкой поехал. — Ренат подтолкнул Кирилла в сторону двери. — Ну, идём, отчёт сам себя не напишет.

— А кто напишет?

— Лейтенант Кондратьев, конечно, — весело ответил Ренат. — Знаешь же эту поговорку, что главное орудие следователя — авторучка? Вот, вооружайся и пиши.

Они покинули морг. Пока Ренат запирал дверь, Кирилл кое-что вспомнил.

— Кстати о вооружении, — сказал он. — Мне бы заявление на выдачу табельного оружия написать.

— Напишешь, напишешь. После отчёта пиши всё, что захочешь, — уверил его Ренат, справившись с замком, и вместе они отправились в офис.

Остаток дня Кирилл провёл за бумажной работой. Сначала он заполнил отчётные бланки за себя и Диляру, а после ему выдали ещё стопку документов, которые нужно было привести в порядок. К вечеру у него уже отваливалась рука от бесконечно писанины и неслабо побаливали глаза от усталости. Не совсем так он представлял себе работу в полиции. Лучше бы он весь день гонялся за страшными зверюгами, в самом деле!

Вернувшись домой, Кирилл больше всего на свете хотел свалиться на свою кровать и уснуть. Но его ждал сюрприз. На кухонном столе стояли парадные чашки с блюдцами и заварочный чайник, а в самом центре белел пузатый торт, украшенный сливочными розочками.

Мама как раз раскладывала чайные ложки, когда Кирилл зашёл в квартиру.

— Кирюша! С первым рабочим днём!

Она подлетела к нему и крепко обняла. Из зала вышел отец и с гордостью пожал ему руку, а следом появился дядя Валера. Его Кирилл ожидал увидеть меньше всего, потому что обычно тот всё лето проводил в деревне.

— Ого! — обрадовался Кирилл. — И ты приехал?

Дядя Валера горячо обнял племянника.

— Ещё бы не приехать! С почином тебя.

Усталость сменилась радостью от встречи с дядей, которого он не видел с самого зимнего отпуска. Ведь на выпуск тот приехать отказался. Кирилл надеялся, что дядя, наконец, пересилил свою обиду на то, что племянник променял охоту на службу.

— Раз все в сборе, то пройдём к столу. А Кирилл расскажет нам, как прошёл этот день, — сказал отец, приглашая всех на кухню.

Они расселись вокруг стола. Правда, Кириллу торт не дали.

— Сначала нормально поешь! — строго сказала мама, ставя перед ним тарелку с горячим пюре и двумя ароматными котлетами. Только сейчас Кирилл понял, как проголодался, и с жадностью набросился на еду.

Отец с дядей отрезали себе солидные куски торта. В их глазах Кирилл читал интерес. Одна мама выглядела немного встревоженной. Впрочем, она всегда была такой, когда дело касалось Кирилла и его профессии.

— Ну, рассказывай про первый рабочий день, — попросил отец.

— Надеюсь, тебя посадили за бумажки, — выразила тихую надежду мама.

Кирилл виновато улыбнулся.

— Я ездил на вызов. — И поспешно добавил: — Но потом писал отчёты.

Мама лишь вздохнула и принялась разливать чай по чашкам.

— И кого же ловили? — поинтересовался дядя.

— Знаешь, это был вупкан, — ответил Кирилл, откусывая котлету.

Дядя удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Быть не может! — изумился он.

— Может, — подтвердил Кирилл. — Лежит у нас в морге.

— Кирилл! — возмутилась мама. — Ну, не за едой же!

— Да что такого? — протянул Кирилл. — Мы же не его едим.

Мама фыркнула, а отец коротко рассмеялся и спросил:

— А что это за зверь такой, вупкан?

Дядя Валера опередил Кирилла с ответом:

— Чувашский злой дух. Сеет болезни и мор.

— И превращается в собаку, — добавил Кирилл. — Так мы его и поймали. Вернее, убили.

— Молодцы! — похвалил отец. — А это точно не простой пёс был?

— Точно, — заверил его Кирилл. — Он сразу же стал невидимым. Так и лежит у нас там, представляешь?

— Не представляю, но верю. Вон, Валерка какой только нечисти не ловил.

Кирилл тем временем расправился со своим ужином и потянулся к торту.

— Дядь Валер, а почему вупкан тут оказался? Магические существа ведь редко меняют среду обитания.

Дядя пожал плечами.

— Они все же живые. Любое существо иной раз пытается покинуть ареал обитания. Ты вот тоже уезжал.

Кирилл услышал в его голосе укор, отчего сразу же стало неуютно. Видимо, он поторопился с выводами, и обида не была забыта полностью. Кирилл не поддался на провокацию, чтобы не разжечь конфликт. Он закусил губу в раздумьях, стоит ли делиться с дядей всем, что знает. В конце концов, принял решение.

— Один сотрудник сказал, что нечисти стало больше. Очень много существ из других мест. Это всё не похоже на совпадения.

Дядя сдвинул брови, почесал бороду. Новости ему явно не понравились. Но тему развивать он не стал. Чаепитие продолжилось. Родители расспрашивали об их отделе, о сотрудниках. Рассказывая о коллегах, Кирилл запнулся и поймал на себе внимательный взгляд дяди Валеры, который, к счастью, ничего не сказал.

Однако спустя полчаса он поднялся из-за стола и лениво протянул:

— Что ж, пойду-ка покурю. Кирилл, составь мне компанию.

— Научишь вредной привычке, Валер, — недовольно проворчал папа, но тот развёл руками.

— За столько лет не научил же. Ну, пойдём.

Они вышли на балкон. Дядя достал мятую пачку и вытащил оттуда сигарету.

— Не предлагаю, — усмехнулся он.

— А я и не прошу, — просто ответил Кирилл, наблюдая, как дядя чиркает спичкой, прикуривает сигарету и делает затяжку. В памяти тут же всплыла утренняя картина с промзоны, когда Диляра из крохотно искры раздула гигантское пламя.

— Это правильно, — сказал дядя, выпуская длинную струйку дыма. — У меня такое ощущение, будто ты не всё рассказал.

— Не всё, — согласился Кирилл, который давно не удивлялся проницательности дяди. — Представляешь, там служит девушка, которая на самом деле демон! И она истребляет нечисть, как мы. Никогда о таком не слышал.

Дядя Валера нахмурился. Прежде чем заговорить, он сделал ещё несколько затяжек.

— Паршивый закон, — раздражённо произнёс он, глядя вдаль. — Теперь все эти отродья проникнут в госструктуру, потом будут требовать равные права с людьми или вовсе поставят себя выше. Тьфу!

Он сплюнул прямо в пепельницу, потом подумал и затушил окурок. Он ехидно улыбнулся, глядя на племянника:

— А оборотней у вас там нет?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Кирилл, игнорируя глупую шутку, — кажется, есть колдун в другой смене, но я его ещё не видел.

А дядя вновь посерьёзнел.

— Кирилл, — сказал он строго, как прежде, когда ещё обучал его, несмышлёного ребёнка, — их таких много, ты сам знаешь. После того, как приняли закон об интеграции, они перестали скрываться и бояться использовать свои способности.

— Но ведь она делает то же, что и ты, — возразил Кирилл.

— Не смей сравнивать! — в сердцах воскликнул дядя. — Мой дед таких пачками вырезал. И я тоже. Потому что все они — зло!

Кирилл сжал от негодования кулаки. Он уже было обрадовался, что спустя долгое время у них вновь настал мир. Но, видимо, поторопился с выводами. Если раньше дядя Валера был настроен отрицательно к самой службе Кирилла, тот теперь дело коснулось и его коллег.

— Я не чувствую в ней опасности для людей, для себя. — Он призвал на помощь всё своё терпение. — Не чувствую, понимаешь?

Дядя тяжко вздохнул. Конечно, он, как всегда, не верил племяннику и его инстинктам, хотя требовал всегда от него обратного.

— Общение с потусторонними сущностями может показаться заманчивым, но доверять им ни в коем случае нельзя, — терпеливо, будто малышу, объяснил дядя. — Ни ведьмам, ни колдунам, хоть они из плоти и крови. А уж про демонов и говорить нечего.

— Ты считаешь, я не смогу почуять опасность или постоять за себя? — оскорбился Кирилл. Это он-то?! Кто с самого детства обучался премудростям охоты, а в академии числился лучшим курсантом?

— Да, считаю, — ответил дядя.

Он с разочарованием посмотрел на племянника и вернулся в квартиру. Оставшийся вечер прошёл не очень тепло. Дядя быстро попрощался с братом и его женой и, бросив Кириллу на прощание «береги себя», ушёл. Родители попытались выведать, почему они снова поругались, но Кирилл не стал отвечать. Сославшись на усталость, он удалился в свою комнату, где, наконец, рухнул на кровать.

Усталость навалилась на него, как тяжёлое ватное одеяло. Кирилл закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы вернуть своё самообладание. Он был расстроен. Сегодня его первый рабочий день. Удачный день! Не всякому новичку так скоро доводится участвовать в поимке преступника. И уж точно его напарником в этом не становится демон, владеющий магией огня. И всё это едва не задвинул на второй план дядя. Он, конечно, волновался за Кирилла. И Кирилл это прекрасно понимал. Как понимал и то, что тому просто тяжело принять тот факт, что охотники остались в прошлом. Что сейчас с их работой успешно справляются полицейские, прошедшие специальную подготовку. А благодаря новому закону многие магические существа могли жить в человеческом мире. Человеку старой закалки было сложно смириться с новым укладом. И именно поэтому Кирилл не отвечал на обиды дяди тем же. Он лишь надеялся, что тот однажды обязательно всё поймёт и свыкнется.

Кирилл прикрыл глаза, прокручивая события дня: выезд на вызов, погоня за вупканом, знакомство с коллегами, даже заполнение отчётов. Он ни на миг не пожалел, что когда-то выбрал именно этот путь. Мысль, что этот день был только началом его карьеры, что их таких, более насыщенных и менее, будет ещё много, согревала и успокаивала.

Кирилл улыбнулся, предвкушая новые приключения. И пусть очень хотелось остаться в постели, он мысленно досчитал до пяти, а потом резко поднялся. Нужно было принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя остатки переживаний и усталости. И только потом отправиться на боковую, чтобы как следует выспаться и с утра вновь с головой окунуться в работу.


End file.
